This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of the Collaborations and Partnerships Key Function is to develop an infrastructure and process for interdisciplinary research that builds on the successes within UH [unreadable]including NCRR-initiated programs such as the COBRE and INBRE [unreadable]and strengthen relationships with community collaborators while developing new partnerships. We will facilitate communication and genuine partnership among investigators, health care providers, and community members to assure a research continuum from bench to community. In this Key Function, we identify key members in the university and community who will participate in RMATRIX. The Collaborations and Partnerships Key Function complements the Community-Based Research Liaison Key Function, which works with community health centers, grass root organizations, and other community-based organizations, and builds on the strength of the NIMHD-sponsored Center for Native and Pacific Health Disparities Research (CNPHDR).